


Grand Gesture

by lesdemonium (winnerstick), winnerstick



Series: Romtober 2020 [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnerstick/pseuds/lesdemonium, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnerstick/pseuds/winnerstick
Summary: Geralt recognizes a bit of himself in Jaskier's low moods, and he's going to do his best to pull Jaskier out of it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Romtober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949827
Comments: 25
Kudos: 410





	Grand Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> a MASSIVE thank you to [@valdomarx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/valdomarx) for the idea. i was so stuck, thank you for fixing it!

Geralt hated when Jaskier’s face was pinched like that.

He hated when Jaskier had days like today, when everything seemed to be going wrong, and as the frustrations grew, his shoulders drifted lower and lower, forward and yet still more forward. Jaskier stopped playing on those days. It was a steady thing, something that had taken Geralt some time to pick up on, but Geralt had nothing but time when it came to Jaskier. Jaskier was making himself small and quiet and so un-Jaskier-like that it was almost painful to watch.

He had these days, sometimes. Geralt tried to ask about it once, but Jaskier had taken offense, stormed off into a nearby tavern, and Geralt didn’t find him again until midmorning the next day. Though he’d had Jaskier back by his side, it took days for Jaskier to relax around Geralt and be candid with him again. Geralt learned not to press, or if he did, to be a bit more gentle about it. When Jaskier had these moods, Geralt now knew to tread lightly.

Nothing in particular seemed to trigger it, but Geralt could always pinpoint the moods from the moment they awoke. It only happened when Jaskier seemed to wake up wrong. His face bore a wistful expression upon first rising, and Geralt didn’t need to be a Witcher to know he reeked of sadness. And if things didn’t seem to go right on those days, which they often didn’t, Jaskier would close in on himself more and more.

It took a long time before Geralt recognized himself in Jaskier’s moods.

When Geralt had these days, it rose like boiling water inside of him. He was particularly taciturn and snappish, and his anger only seemed to boil through the day. On those days, Geralt wasn’t angry, not really. Often, he felt more hurt and alone and empty. Those days happened less with Jaskier around, but they did not disappear entirely. It wasn’t Jaskier’s presence, exactly, but more Jaskier’s firm, silent statement.  _ You do not scare me, and I intend to stay here, with you, no matter how hard you try to push me away _ .

Unfortunately, pushing people away was a strength of Geralt’s. He knew he made Jaskier’s moods worse, even when he made a particular effort to make Jaskier feel welcome. Geralt had long-since stopped trying to rid himself of the bard, but he was far from what anyone would call  _ warm _ or  _ inviting _ . If Jaskier was like Geralt, then Jaskier needed to feel welcome in Geralt’s presence. Wanted, even.

He tried all day.

“Here,” Geralt said, handing Jaskier half of his orange. Jaskier eyed it suspiciously, then eyed Geralt just the same. “You like oranges, don’t you?”

Jaskier hesitated a moment, then took the offering. “Feeling generous today, Witcher?” Jaskier asked, and though his shoulders remained bowed, Geralt caught just the smallest hint of a smile.

“You aren’t playing,” Geralt said, some hours later, as they walked the path.

Jaskier let out a soft, almost bitter laugh. “Don’t celebrate too much. I’m sure I’ll be back to my annoying self tomorrow.”

“Good,” Geralt answered. “I look forward to it.”

Geralt didn’t chance a glance at the bard until a few minutes later, and he found Jaskier staring at his lute with a furrow to his brow. He did not play, not yet, but when he returned the lute to its case, he seemed lighter.

The sun was getting low, but they were still about an hour out from the next town. Jaskier’s steps were dragging more and more as the day’s traveling caught up with him. At this rate, it would take maybe  _ two _ hours to get to the town, and anything Geralt had done to lift Jaskier’s spirits earlier in the day wouldn’t do much good.

After a moment of considering his options, Geralt dismounted Roach.

“Here,” he said, gesturing for Jaskier to get up.

Jaskier looked at Geralt as if he had sprouted four more heads. “‘Here,’ what, Geralt?” he asked, and took no step further.

“Ride Roach.”

Jaskier’s mouth fell open and he glanced at Roach, then back at Geralt. “You never let me ride Roach. You aren’t even keen on me  _ touching _ her.” He crossed his arms. “What are you playing at?”

Geralt shook his head. “Nothing, Jaskier. Just get on the horse. I won’t ask again.”

Jaskier looked no less suspicious of Geralt as he stepped forward hesitantly. Then, when it appeared that Geralt wasn’t going to rescind his offer, allowed Geralt to help him onto the mare. He remained silent until they had started moving, as if he finally believed that Geralt wasn’t playing a trick on him.

“Geralt, what’s up with you today? You’ve been… unusually generous.”

Geralt snorted a little. “I gave you some fruit. That’s not  _ unusually generous _ .”

“And said you would look forward to me playing music again. And now you’re allowing me to  _ ride Roach _ . Am I dying? Can you smell that on people? Because you’re acting as if this is my final day in this great land that belongs to the living.”

Though he teased, when Geralt glanced back at him, Jaskier’s face bore nothing but earnestness. The darkness that had overtaken his face was nowhere to be seen, though, and Geralt couldn’t help but feel pride. He had done that. Apparently, allowing Jaskier on Roach was the biggest, most effective gesture Geralt could have chosen.

“You’re not dying. Though, I haven’t completely ruled out that changing soon, if you don’t  _ shut up _ .” Jaskier snorted, and Geralt allowed himself one small, secret smile, now that his face was turned back toward the road. “You were having a bad day. I thought I could help.”

They walked in silence for so long, Geralt had convinced himself the conversation was over. He was relieved, given that he had expected Jaskier to latch onto the information and never let it lie. Geralt didn’t want to explain himself more. It wasn’t until they were almost to the town, when darkness had completely taken over the sky, when Jaskier spoke again, soft and almost reverent.

“Thank you, Geralt,” he said.

Geralt hummed. And for today, that was enough.


End file.
